


i got something to say, are you ready to kiss me?

by thundersandrains



Series: One Chapter at a Time [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundersandrains/pseuds/thundersandrains
Summary: who knew morning can bring out the unexpexted words?
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Original Character(s), Park Seonghwa/Original Female Character(s), Park Seonghwa/Reader, Park Seonghwa/You
Series: One Chapter at a Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159679
Kudos: 7





	i got something to say, are you ready to kiss me?

i got something to say, are you ready to kiss me?

As the sun started to rise and the day was about to begin, two figures on the bed started shifting at the sound of the alarm ringing through the entire room. One groaned in annoyance, and the other dragged his body towards the sound across the other figure, and simply turned it off with harsh taps on the phone.

Seonghwa looked at the time on the phone, and fell limply on Sofia's body when he realized that the alarm they set was two hours earlier than they should. 

"Get off me, you bastard." Sofia mumbled through the sheets, and Seonghwa barely moved, letting her body take all of his weight.

If they didn't stay up so late trying to finish cleaning up their apartment (they have no plans on cleaning, but the allergies that Sofia got because of the dust gave Seonghwa a reason to force the cleaning), their bodies probably won't feel as heavy as it is now. 

But with all the strength she could muster, Sofia pushed him off her, causing Seonghwa to fall back into his earlier position. He muttered a few curses under his breath while he covered both of them properly and lazily with the blanket, arms heavy and eyes still closed.

"What time is it?" she muttered as Seonghwa pulled her closer to let her head rest on his chest.

He shook his head and got himself comfortable, "Too early." he hummed.

Seonghwa bent a little to kiss her forehead, but doing it with eyes closed and in a weird position caused the kiss to land on the corner of her eye, and Seonghwa opened his eyes quickly, afraid that the aim would wake her up.

But he chuckled when Sofia simply frowned but continued to fall back into her sleep.

"Sleep more. We need it." he whispered as he scratched through her scalp gently, feeling her nods on his chest and melting in his touches.

Seonghwa loved these moments: the quiet time before the sun rises and their responsibilities pull them apart from each other. He loved seeing her face, innocent and peaceful, mouth opening barely as she breathed through them. How she melts everytime he scratches or cards his fingers through her hair, conscious or not, she would always cave in to his touches. 

This is also the reason why he often comes to his work late, because it's better to see her sleeping figure than seeing the caffeine-deprived face of his workmates, cursing and glaring at everyone until they get a shot of their preferred coffees.

He kept his hand warm as he felt the smooth strands of Sofia's hair, rubbing in between runs, and then letting the hair fall softly from his fingers. He would sometimes tuck strands of hair behind her ear when it started to cover her face and she would curl a little deeper every time he does it, the corner of his lips tugging at the very sight of it.

The very movement also brought back the drowsiness to Seonghwa, slowing down his hand that scratches her hair. As he slowly drifted back to sleep, he kissed her once again on top of her hair with eyes closed, before muttering a lazy 'I love you' and let his head fall back on to the soft pillows.

The sun peeked stronger than an hour earlier through the blinds of their bedroom, making Seonghwa shift as he felt the warmth hit his cheeks. He squinted to look for his phone under the pillows, and letting the phone fall when he saw time and realizing that they need to wake up now or they'll run late for their appointment again. His hand is still under Sofia's sleeping figure, and he used the other to rub his eye, attempting to wake himself up and get prepared for the day.

His eyes landed on Sofia and even in his sleepy state, a smile crept into his lips and patted her head slightly.

Sofia's feet moved first before the rest of her body (something that he took note of recently) and her arm sprawled across him gripped and hugged him tighter, as if she was making sure it was him and not some random pillow he placed close for her to embrace like that one time when he needed to leave earlier than usual (something he took note of a long time ago, when he just started training for his position and it took a lot of early hours to catch up with his superiors).

She groaned and he patted her shoulder with his arm underneath her, slowly helping her to stay awake and not to fall back to sleep.

"Five more minutes." she mumbled, and Seonghwa let out a soft chuckle.

"We need to start moving, Sof. Or we'll end up doing nothing." he whispered, and started to run his fingers again through her hair, a little firmer compared to before. He patted once more and attempted to pry her arm away from his body, to which she shook her head and gripped his shirt tighter.

"Move and I'll chop your balls off."

Seonghwa was startled at the sudden threat, but laughed. "Do you have to be this dangerous whenever I wake you up?"

"Yes. Now stay."

"Sofia-"

"Shh."

Seonghwa smiled widely at her, forgetting her hand on his shirt while his leg was already out of the bed, blanket falling off from him. He surrendered and scooted closer once more, laying on his side to face her and propping the blanket up until under their chins.

He removed her hand from his shirt and placed them on the space between their chest, playing with it and rubbing his thumb on the back of her hands. Seonghwa stared at her long fingers, and brushed the thin band of her promise ring that sat on her left middle finger, feeling the cool material under his fingertips.

His gaze lifted to look at her face, sun warming up the upper half of her face, but she's way too sleepy to notice it. Seonghwa propped himself on his elbow and rested his head on his palm, staring lovingly at Sofia. He can feel her faint breaths on their intertwined hands and felt her grip on them go tighter as she slowly woke up.

He gave a quick kiss on her forehead before letting their hands go, giving her space to stretch out her limbs, only for her to go back to her position, but now eyes slowly opening, squinting as they adjust to the brightness of the room. She smiled when her eyes landed on Seonghwa and pouted with her chin up, to which he moved closer to peck.

"Morning." she said, eyes now fully open and saw Seonghwa staring at her.

"Good morning." he replied, as he fixed another strand of hair behind her ear. She flinched when it tickled and Seonghwa simply took a hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Had a good sleep?" she asked.

He nodded. "I dreamt of you."

"I thought we don't take the words 'dream of me' seriously?" she playfully said, and she noticed Seonghwa simply shaking his head, too early to retort.

"Shut up." 

"What did you dream about?"

"You said you love me while I pass you a box of old stuff that got too dusty to clean. I was so surprised that I dropped it and everything broke and my hand-"

"-hand bled because of the sharp glass from the snowglobe." she finished, widely grinning at Seonghwa's confusion.

He abruptly sat up, making her laugh. "How did you know that?"

"Why can't you differentiate a dream from a memory?" she smirked, and rolled her eyes when the confusion never left his face. She took Seonghwa's left hand and pulled it up for him to see the wound that ran from the bottom of his thumb to just above his wrist. "The snowglobe spilled over and you picked the glass with bare hands despite me telling you not to."

He simply stared at his own hand, before sitting up straighter and looked at Sofia wide-eyed. "So does that mean-"

"Yes. I said I love you last night, but I guess you were too tired and thought you were already sleeping." she stated, looking back at him as she placed an arm under her head and used it as a pillow.

"What-"

"I've had it in my head for a while now, so don't worry, I have thought about it for quite some time."

"Then why say it while we cleaned?" he asked, clearly not understanding. "That's not very romantic."

"As if saying while I was taking care of you while you were sick is any better?" She sighed before sitting up, the blanket making a pile on her lap and deflating when she rested his hands on it. "Because that was the time I realized I wanted to have more moments like those in the future, and I want to do them with you."

He looked up to see Sofia, and feeling his face heat up and eyes filling to the brim with unshed tears.

Seonghwa's eyes flickered everywhere except her eyes, afraid to see any lies hidden behind it. "Is this because I said it first? Because, if you're not comfortable we can just pretend it didn't happen but that doesn't mean that I don't love you-" 

"Seonghwa."

"-I can still love you without needing to proclaim it- if that's what you want we can-"

Sofia cupped his cheeks, making Seonghwa pause and looked straight to her eyes. The disappointed look he expected to stare back is nothing but warm, gentle and soft. She has a soft smile on her face, and a few strands of her hair fell, to which Seonghwa gently tucked back behind her ear, gulping and letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Seonghwa." she whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"I love you." 

Seonghwa's mouth fell slightly, and Sofia chuckled, tenderly closed it back with a finger, pushing his chin back up.

"What did you say?"

"I said I love you."

"But why?"

"What other answers can I respond to?"

"I thought you don't like it?"

"I thought so too, but maybe hearing it from you the first time is enough for me to believe in it."

Seonghwa still looked confused, because having this conversation with an empty stomach is not what he was expecting (at least he had nothing to throw up when he felt his stomach churn after hearing them back from her). 

Sofia is stunning before him: eyes bright and warm despite waking up 10 minutes earlier, soft skin kissed by the morning sun, hair so soft and light behind her, clothes that looked ginormous on her, and a charming smile on her lips as she cupped his cheeks with her palms. Seonghwa stared and stared, looking for an explanation why the sudden change of thought, because Sofia is the type of person who doesn't want to dive into things she's not sure about. Unless-

A warm set of lips interrupted his thoughts, and it was gone before he could comprehend it. Sofia stared back, giving him the most earnest look he ever saw on anyone, his heart tightening in his chest that is almost breathtaking. 

"I love you not just because you love me, but because you did not give me reasons to not love you." she explained, moving back slowly before kneeling and sitting back on her ankles. "God, I have no idea I will say it to you at this hour because I only knew I should have drank coffee first so I can organize my thoughts better-"

Seonghwa leaned and pulled her closer by a hand on her lower back, the other on her nape before landing his lips on hers and kissed her. Sofia gasped into the kiss, to which he quickly took advantage of, kissing her deep as he threaded his fingers through her hair gently to pull her as close as possible. Sofia closed her eyes as she placed her hands on his chest, and gripped his shirt tight as if to prevent him from stopping and moving away; and Seonghwa knew he's not pulling away any time soon.

Seonghwa ran his tongue on her bottom lip, and Sofia let him take the lead as she opened her lips a little wider, making Seonghwa tilt his head to have a better access. 

She felt Seonghwa push her back, and his arms flexing behind her as he carried her weight and gently laid her down back on the bed, placing a knee on her either side: all of that while his lips danced in perfect rhythm with hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed them there, and Seonghwa loved the feeling of being in her embrace, causing him to smile in the kiss.

She moaned when he grazed the skin on her waist under her shirt, rubbing gently, opposite to the firm kisses he gave her lips.

Seonghwa pulled away slowly, eyes locked on hers with so much desire and happiness dancing in his eyes when Sofia softly smiled. 

"I love you." he whispered, landing a kiss on her forehead. "I love you." Another on her cheek. "I love you." One on the nose. "I love you." He pecked her lips one more time, and Sofia pulled him close by her arms to kiss him deeper than a peck.

"I love you too, Seonghwa. More than words can say." she beamed, grinning widely while Seonghwa leaned closer.

"Let me kiss you again, please." he sighed, the hand on her waist is firm but not tight, just enough to make her feel his presence but not restricting her from moving. "Let me show you how serious I am with loving you."

"You don't have to." she wrapped her legs around his waist, but Seonghwa's position and gaze never faltered. "You showed how much you love me every single day, that I surprised myself when I wasn't able to say it as soon as I realized."

"It doesn't matter." he whispered, picking up any loose strands that were scattered from her face gently. "As long as you're in my arms, nothing else mattered."

"I love you."

"And I love you, and I'm willing to spend the rest of my life proving my love to you.

"And I'll never get tired of hearing them from you."

"Kiss me, Seonghwa. Let me show you my love for you this time."

Seonghwa kissed her without missing a beat, propping himself up with an arm beside her face. He closed his eyes and let himself drown in her kisses, a deep groan voiced out when he felt her arms from his neck to his back, nails digging gently as he pushed himself closer and kissing her slow and deep.

Seonghwa knew what love is. He loves his parents and they love him back, and he has friends who always supported and helped him whenever he needed it. But this love, it's a love that he never thought he could even have. He was used to reading these from books and movies, and hoping he would have the chance to feel them one day but accepting that it may not happen to everyone. 

But everything changed when Sofia came into the picture. Despite them Sofia being unclear with what she wanted at first, despite Seonghwa falling deeper than anyone could, they always work it out. He helped her understand and clear out her thoughts, and she assured him so many times that she's not leaving just because Seonghwa said the words early in their relationship. 

Everything works out in the end, no matter how long it takes.

Even if Seonghwa refused to admit that he loved giving her head scratches as much as she loved him doing it, even if Sofia took months before responding to Seonghwa's confession, even if they missed their appointment that morning because they got too lost in each other's warmth and refused to go back to reality again; 

Seonghwa will always find a way to run his fingers through her hair, and Sofia will always love him for it.


End file.
